


All the Pretty Collars

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2011 [23]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Collars, Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Older Characters, Solo-kink, characters with disabilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House ticks off the collection of collars he's given Cameron. Part of the <a href="http://heroesque.livejournal.com">heroesque</a> universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Pretty Collars

He remembers the first one. A little slip of black satin ribbon he curled around her throat. He had trimmed the excess with his teeth. Looking back, that may not have been the smartest move. The teeth-trimming, not the collar. The collar was sexy. He was still learning then. 'Still trying to figure all of this out. It hadn't been a perfect weekend, but it had been a start. With pancakes.

He doesn't think over the emotional aspects of that weekend. Or the fact that she will never remember how vulnerable he had made himself to her. He remembers the good parts and leaves the rest.

The second collar had been more formal. It was a white leather strip just long enough to circle her slender throat. He had given it to her the night she danced for him like there was no one else in the room. There she was, straddling his lap, and he drew the strip of leather from his pocket. She had told him to put it on if that's what he wanted. She had lead him down this new and exciting path and it was more than he'd bargained for, but not more than he could handle.

She wouldn't remember this one either. Nor the leash he'd acquired to go with it (nor the amazingly hot sex they'd had right after he'd introduced it.) He kind of wished she did.

The third was a combination collar-to-wear-in-public and peace offering. He had given it to her right after an argument that nearly had her walking out the door. That was the night he realized two things - just how strong she really was and just how much she really loved him. He had done some terrible things, some of them to her, but she still maintained the capacity for forgiveness in a way that he never would. And, she wore that little heart pendant as often as she ever wore her collar. That memory made him smile.

He thinks it's in the same pair of wadded up socks as the engagement ring she doesn't remember. If he wanted to add temporary collars, he might include the red satin cord he tied around her throat when he'd asked... but he doesn't include that one.

The last is a repeat. It's the same strip of white leather as before, but she doesn't know that. He does. He likes knowing that there is one thing that ties the two pieces of her together for him. He had kept the collar in a small wooden box on a bookshelf. Had she ever gone snooping she might have found it. He was sure she never had.

She had re-claimed him as her 'Master' and that had been amazing. But it wasn't until he fastened the leather collar around her throat that he felt whole again. Having her back in his life was a good thing. Having her as his submissive, slutty, horny little bad-girl princess was as close as he figured he would ever get to perfection.


End file.
